


Loyalty comes with a price

by JaneWinterday



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Love, Ragnarok, Sad, Trials, departure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneWinterday/pseuds/JaneWinterday
Summary: After Loki's misadventures the Gods decided to punish him taking away his only son, Narfi. Now, Sigyn is left with nothing but her husband and she is ready to follow him until their end
Relationships: Loki/Sigyn (Norse Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 6





	Loyalty comes with a price

I didn’t wish for this, do you hear me, Norns?   
I didn’t ask for this to happen. Why do you keep ignoring me, you always did this to me as if I was an unwanted child…?  
Am I not a goddess in your eyes?  
My destiny was forged by you so why, why out of all the gods you had chosen me to suffer this much?  
Haven’t I lost enough already?  
Do I need to lose my husband too? 

Sigyn stopped wondering and praying and got on her feet, she looked up, at the Norns statues but as always, they didn’t answer her prayers. She lifted her long white gown and started to run to reach his husband who was on trial.   
This wasn’t fair. This wasn’t fair.  
She kept saying it in her mind, but nothing could change her future, everything was already written. She had just lost her only child by the hand on Odin and now her husband was going to imprisoned in a dark and cold cave.   
Why didn’t Odin show some mercy? How could he be so cruel?  
She run until her lungs burned, she run until she couldn’t feel her legs and when she arrived at the throne room, she fell on her knees in front of all the presents. She tried to catch her breath but that took her more time than she imagined, she swallowed hard before lifting her watered eyes on his husband, tied and hurt, knelt on the hard stone of the hall. She then brought her deep blue eyes on Odin who was waiting for her to speak “May I…” she started before coughing, her throat was burning, and the fresh air only hurt her already tired lungs.  
She found her strength again and spoke up “May I join my husband? I want to ease his pain after all it is a wife’s duty to stand by his side”  
Odin’s only eyes glimmered, and everyone gasped “You won’t be able to come back” he said to her  
But Sigyn didn’t want to go back. She wanted to go forward for she had buried her past with her child.  
“I have nothing left here in Asgard. You took my son from me and now you’re taking my husband… Why should I stay with you? What reason should I have to share my grief with you? Just let me stay by his side… You gifted me to him long time ago, against our will… Now let me finish what you started when you got us married. Let me his wife until the end” she pleaded slowly taking steps forward. She was so tired after her race from the temple to Odin’s palace  
“I fear I cannot stop you, my dear daughter”  
“You call me daughter, mighty All-father. But I was never one in your eyes. You gave me away to an unwanted man for no goddess wanted to become his wife. You told me to fulfil my duty and gave him an heir and I obeyed, but now he is dead, an innocent child was killed. I’m here now to give my full loyalty to the only man who stood by my side when I needed support. I give my loyalty to my husband”  
Loki’s eyes widened and he even tried to talk to her through the bandage that prevent him to speak but Sigyn only smiled at him “Then bring them into the cave. You’ll relieve his sufferings with this bowl since the goddess Skadi has already provided a righteous punishment for him. That snake will never stop pouring his venom on your husband until our end come. Do you realize you won’t come back until that day?” asked her again Odin  
“I know, my lord. I’m ready to assist my consort” Sigyn replied taking the wooden bowl from Freya’s hands, the goddess tried to hold her but Sigyn escaped her grip and followed with head held high her husband down the dark alley.  
The cave was cold and dim with only three torches to light the space, Loki was soon tied on the stone lab and Sigyn almost threw up realizing that those were their son guts. She took a deep breath and walked up to him, she freed his mouth and gently caressed her hot and wet cheek   
“Why did you follow me? You could have stayed with them! You had to keep living… You have no faults, Sigyn” he told her angrily  
“My sweet silver tongue, even if I didn’t want to follow you, I’m bound to do this for my destiny is linked to yours, but I’ve chosen willingly to be here. Up there, there’s nothing left for me but hate and pity” she replied slowly lowering her head and kissing him, Loki returned the kiss and bit her lower lip   
“I do not deserve you, my dear wife” he stated  
“You do. You deserve my loyalty, my lovely husband. For I was born to give this to you… But as everyone knows loyalty comes with a price. This is not for sure the most comfortable home or neither the happiest place to wait Ragnarok… but let me tell you this: We are together, and this is enough”  
Loki smiled at her and kissed her again “Just… did you pray for our Narfi? Did you pray for our son?”  
Sigyn nodded “I did. And I will. Now, rest for the snake is still asleep and I fear this will be our last chance to sleep”  
“Sigyn!” he called her again  
“Yes, Loki?”  
“I love you… I know it’s late. I’m always late when I must confess my feelings but… I wanted to tell you this. I want you to know that I’m sorry for the pain I caused to you and that I love you. I really do” he said  
“I love you too, Loki” replied the goddess laying down next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone for the support!


End file.
